In the prior art, numerous multi-ported valves have been proposed to control a plurality of fluid flow streams. U.S. Pat. Nos. 706,928 to Graham and 2,821,998 to Mayhew disclose these types of valves. Each of the patents to Mayhew and Graham disclose a manifold-type valve which provides communication between one inlet and a plurality of outlets. The teachings of these two patents are different from that of the present invention in that neither Mayhew or Graham disclose a valve device which provides connection between a single common port and one of a plurality of additional ports aligned in a different, but common plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,001 to Goguen discloses an anti-siphon selector valve having both input and output ports lying in the same plane. U.S. Pat. No. 732,010 to Savage discloses another fluid controlling valve which includes a chamber and a disk valve to control fluid flow from an inlet port to one or both outlet ports. The teachings of Goguen and Savage are different from the present invention in that neither patent teaches or fairly suggest all of the features of the present invention including a valve body in combination with a selector means, the selector means providing connection between an inlet and outlet port via a passageway similar in diameter to the inlet and outlet ports.
Multi-ported valves have also been proposed for use in medical or surgical applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,637 to Santomieri, 4,604,093 to Brown et al., 4,721,133 to Sundblom, 4,758,235 to Tu and Design Patent Number 271,421 to Fetterman disclose these types of valves. The design patent to Fetterman discloses a medical valve wherein the common port is integral with the selector handle. In contrast, the multi-ported valve of the present invention provides a selector handle which is remote from the common port. The patent to Santomieri discloses a valve having a mixing chamber therein to accommodate simultaneous infusion and mixing of a plurality of fluids into a single infusion tube. No such mixing chamber is contemplated by the present invention.
The valve disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,235 to Tu is designed to provide connection between one of a multiplicity of syringes to a patient. The valve of Tu is different from the proposed multiported valve assembly in that Tu includes female luer fittings to engage syringes, provides different sealing means between the valve body and selector and has the outlet port disposed in a plane parallel to the plane containing the plurality of inlet ports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,133 to Sundblom discloses a valve for use in the field of opthalmic surgery which includes a deformable but resilient sealing member which is deformed to prevent fluid transmission through a channel in the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,093 to Brown et al. discloses a valve similar to that disclosed by Tu which also includes gear means, control means and drive means to provide automatic administering of fluids.
In view of the prior art, a need has developed to provide a less complicated multi-ported valve assembly which is adaptable to different types of medical procedures which may include a single inlet with a plurality of outlets or a single outlet with a plurality of inlets. For example, in ophthalmic surgery, a source of vacuum may be desired to be connected to a plurality of different instruments requiring vacuum or, in the alternative, a plurality of irrigation fluid sources may be required to be connected to a single infusion outlet.
In response to this need, the present invention provides an improved multi-ported valve assembly has been developed which provides a means to connect a single common port with one of a plurality of individual ports or to a shut-off position. The multiported valve assembly includes a selector handle which includes an indicator to indicate direction of flow through the valve. The individual ports are disposed in a plane perpendicular to the outlet or common port to prevent entanglement of tubing connected to the various ports. In addition, the selector is configured opposite the common port to further facilitate ease of selection of a particular flow direction.